


Dance

by CatandKaraForever



Series: Kalex Short Fics [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkwardness, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dancing, Darkness, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, Power Outage, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatandKaraForever/pseuds/CatandKaraForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a power outage strikes the DEO headquarters, causing Kara and Alex to be stuck in a room together, they end up dancing to pass the time, which causes some interesting developments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jockwizard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jockwizard/gifts).



Kara ducked under Alex's fist, lunging in and snapping her fist towards the brunette's face. She pulled the punch before it could land, and just as Alex retreated again, the power went out and the training room door slammed shut. Kara blinked.  
"Alex? What just happened?"  
"I guess the power went out," the brunette said, "We're stuck in here. Until they get that door open there's no getting out."  
Kara fought back tears. Despite all her abilities and her strength of will, she was afraid of the dark. Something she had never told anyone, even Alex. Unfortunately, the thought of being trapped in the pitch dark training room was terrifying enough to bring her to her knees and start sobbing. Alex heard her and stumbled over to her. Kara chuckled as she heard Alex crashing into walls.  
"Are you alright?"  
Kara nodded subconsciously then spoke, remembering Alex couldn't see her.  
"I'm fine," she said, but her voice gave her away.  
"You're scared," Alex said, "You're scared of the dark, aren't you?"  
"Yes," Kara confessed, "I always have been."  
Alex's arms went around her, but one hand landed flat on her chest in an awkward position. Alex shifted her position and Kara leaned her head on Alex.  
"It's alright," Alex said soothingly, "I'm here. I'll always be here for you. Want to dance?"  
Kara smiled.  
"Sure," she said, "but is this a good idea? We can't see anything..."  
"It'll be fun," Alex said.  
Kara rose, carefully taking Alex's hand in the dark. Her other hand landed on what she assumed was Alex's back until Alex swallowed quietly, a sound that was only audible because of Kara's super hearing.  
"Kara, your hand...It's sort of...On my...You might want to move your hand up a bit," Alex said awkwardly and Kara did so, leaning her head onto what she hoped was Alex's shoulder.  
They danced slowly and carefully, and Kara got lost in the moment. They'd danced before but never like this. She couldn't help herself, and reaching a finger up she found Alex's lips. She touched her finger to Alex's lips, and then moved her lips to where her finger was and retracted her finger. As she kissed the brunette Alex seemingly subconsciously pulled her closer and kissed back. They didn't even notice the lights come on until agent Vasquez broke in awkwardly.  
"Uh, Agent Danvers? Supergirl?"  
They broke apart quickly, both blushing bright red.  
"I'm sorry to interrupt," Vasquez said turning and walking away, "Come on let's leave them alone. They obviously need privacy."  
The agents walked off and Alex swallowed nervously.  
"Kara, I..."  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have kissed you," the blond hero said, "I don't know what came over me, you're my foster sister and..I love you but this...we shouldn't...I don't even...I mean I..."  
Kara was rambling and Alex grabbed her by the arms.  
"Listen to me," Alex said gently, "calm down. It's ok. I wanted you to kiss me. Why do you think I kissed back? And who cares if we're foster sisters? We've never been completely sisterly. If you have feelings for me you can admit them."  
"I do but it's wrong.."  
"No it's not, and I have feelings for you too. If you want to be with me, I'm happy with that."  
"I do," Kara said, "It's wrong but I do. Yes I will be with you, if that's what you want."  
"It is," Alex said before leaning in and kissing Kara on the mouth again.


End file.
